beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru
is a main character of Beastars, next to Legoshi. She was the former group leader of the Cherryton Gardening club and is currently studying botany at a university. Appearance Haru is a snow white rabbit. She has been generally seen in the series in her school uniform consisting of a shirt, with a small bowtie and a long skirt. When she graduates, she starts to wear more casual attire in University. Paru Itagaki describes two key points of Haru in Chapter 25: "Soft looking cheeks and arms" and "Childish and acts like an old lady". According to Itagaki, Haru's appearance — especially her pure-black eyes — make her look like an actual rabbit. Most human babies will look adorable to other humans, so in that regard, rabbits will look somewhat lovely to carnivores. Personality Haru is the only member of the Cherryton Garden Club and is generally excluded from school due to her sexual promiscuity. Like a white dwarf rabbit, Haru is often treated as a fragile individual by society and wants to be validated as a person. Haru tends to keep people at a distance, even those like Legoshi who want to be closer to her as she feels that the relationships will end up being fragile and superficial because of her status as a small herbivore. As soon as Haru became more sexually active, people only saw her as a sexual being and many of her interactions with others have been shallow and caused her to be isolated from society. Despite her notoriety as being a "slut" at Cherryton High, Haru is actually a rather friendly and outgoing person. She is willing to help out and listen to others, but is very capable of standing up for herself. Haru is incredibly brave as well, and has little to no problem talking back to the most dangerous of individuals such as the Shishigumi and will even visit places where her life is in risk such as the Black Market. Paru Itagaki in her character profile, describes her as "being true to herself: and "honest to a fault". Haru, though quite small, is quite thick-skinned and isn't afraid to say what's on her mind and this allows her to defend herself from individuals who shun her such as Mizuchi for her nature. Even though they make her life more difficult, Haru is unapologetically resilient and stays true to herself. However, her honesty can be a double-edged sword. She can be rather rude and blunt with people, and is quite short-tempered, particularly with those close to her, but she is capable of being quite gentle and delicate with others. History : Main article: Haru/History Relationships : Main article: Haru/Relationships Family tree Gallery : Main article: Haru/Image Gallery Trivia * Itagaki wanted to give Haru an easy-to-say name, to distance herself from Legoshi, which is quite a mouthful. * "haru" (春 in kanji) means "spring", the season where flowers bloom. This references her love of gardening and botany. * Haru is the only character revealed to have a family consisting of two parental figures and siblings. She is also the only character in the series that isn't an only child. * Haru's family dynamic heavily resembles the author's one, like Paru Itagaki, Haru has two older siblings (brother and sister), and a mother and father. **Paru also rhymes with Haru * Haru may be a reference to "Zayats" who is from Russian TV Serie from 1969 named "Nu pogodi!" ("Ну, погоди!" in Russian) or in English "Well just you wait!". Navigation References es:Hal Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Herbivores Category:Beastars Category:Cherryton Students Category:Mammals Category:Main Characters